Super Secret Police
The Super Secret Police clearly known as SSP are a secret law enforcement group that was established by Lord Business to capture every Master Builder, during the Kragle Incident. It dissolved sometime after the Kragle Incident, but was resurrected a second time during the Clay Lego War, and was instead used as a military defense force in order to defend the land of Lego. ''History 'Kragle Incident' The Super Secret Police, was initialized during the events of the Kragle Incident, in which Lord Business hired Bad Cop/Good Cop to lead the Super Secret Police where they managed to capture most of the Master Builders while the rest of the Master Builders went into hiding. After Wyldstyle freed Emmet from the Super Secret Police headquarters, Bad Cop went on the pursuit through Bricksburg. After Wyldstyle and Emmett met up with Vitruvius in The Old West, Bad Cop led the Super Secret Police in order to apprehend them. With the help of Batman, the group escaped unaware that a tracer had been placed on Emmet's leg. The Super Secret Police traced Emmet to Cloud Cuckoo Land in Middle Zealand where they raided it and captured the Master Builders present. Emmet and his group were able to escape with Benny and Unikitty. 'Post Kragle' Following the destruction of the Kragle, and the end of the Kragle Incident left the status of the Super Secret Police unknown, but it was eventually discovered that the Police was resurrected a second time by Lord Business in order to take part in the defense of the Lego Universe against the Clay Menace 2 months following the Kragle Incident. During the Lego Clay War, the Super Secret Police hosted many defensive roles against the Clay Menace, but many were known to have been lost in various battles around the universe of Lego. Their biggest defeat came after the destruction of Octan Tower, the total overrunning of lego dimensions and the near annihilation of Bricksburg, eventually forcing Lord Business and the entire Super Secret Police force to divert all remaining resources to Cloud Cuckoo Land. as the war in the Lego Universe started to take a bath turn against the Lego beings the super secret police began to fry Shirley Roundup multiple Lego beans including that of Lawrence much the Unikitty zanger and determination of displeasure despite this the war eventually juice or closed in the clay Menace In the super secret police stage of Daring assault in the Middle Kingdom of New Zealand the battle was won in a victory causing the death of the entire New Kingdom fraction of the clay Invasion further finally tipping the balance of power towards the Lego beings. with all the resources now completely brought to Cloud Cuckoo Land and acclaim mantises hold on the Lego first now weekend super secret police began an all-out counteroffensive eventually removing the clay Menace from Bricksburg middle Zealand and the rest of the Lego realms, that's allowing the super secret police the even reclaim their own formal ruined headquarters at octant hours despite the exact victories that was occurring Lily Sage was still want Trump ahead of Lego Universe and decided to prepare a new Army in the real world there by forcing Lauren and bring the water reality. with the use of a magic spell that was constructed and created by Unikitty the super secret police fought for dominance of Lawrence ages room where they eventually secured the strong point and push the lick the claim Menace back to Lily Sage's room where they eventually located the Box major resources and destroyed it. Knowing that time was running out Lily Sage eventually conducted a new Final assault on Lawrence Sage's room in an attempt to destroy the Lego verse with the use of a full bucket of clay but the plan was stored in when the super secret police was able to destroy the Dropship there by destroying the rest of Lorry clay collection for the war with Lego useless. Post Lego clay War after the lake of clay War the super secret police was eventually dissolved back into it original fighting force for the Lego Universe and was since then use to protect the Lego verse from outside invasions. the force that was still Governor din led by bad cop good cop continue to protect the Lego Universe from any form of clay remanence that may have been left behind during their counter attack in which the events of the clean-up operation of December 2014 was made by January 2015 all versions of Lego clay infected beans and cleaned out of Play-Doh related entities were removed from the Lego Universe never to be seen again. Trivia'' Category:Factions